Brothers
by AniZH
Summary: From Jade's little brother and Beck meeting for the first time, when he's just five years old, to them becoming brothers about six years later.


This story has been in the works for far too long. I still think it could have even more scenes, but it's on my laptop like this for a long while now, I've reread it so often, and I think it tells the whole story this way. A guest already wished for it in March (!), in a review of my one shot 'Her little brother'. Segundirlscmj repeated the wish in August, since then I've finally been writing on it. Therefore, this is for you two, even if you might never read this.  
Yeah, it's a one shot out of the perspective of Jade's little brother and how he experiences Jade being together with Beck. The scene from 'Her little brother' is also included out of his point of view. You don't need to have read that one shot though.  
Now, I hope you can enjoy. And depending on if and what you are celebrating, I wish you nice holidays and a very merry Christmas already. :)

* * *

Jasper knows Jade's boyfriend is supposed to come over. She doesn't often bring anyone home with her. Jasper can only ever remember Cat, who has been over every once in a while over the last few months, since Jade attends Hollywood Arts. Jasper brings friends over more often, with only five years of age (he becomes six soon though). But he knows his sister also isn't too interested in hanging out with friends all the time. His sister is different.

Their mother isn't home from work yet. Jade has picked Jasper up from kindergarten and they have taken the bus home together, like they often do. Now, she has let him play on the Wii, while she has done her homework.

The doorbell rings, while he's in the middle of a Mario Kart race. Jade opens the door and Jasper only quickly glances up when the boy walks into the room. He looks really nice – but Jasper also really has to finish this race.

"Hi, I'm Beck," the boy introduces himself.

Jasper would like to answer, but he knows if he says anything, his fingers will do something wrong again and he will drive against another wall and totally loose. He bites his lip instead and keeps his eyes focused on the TV without saying a word.

"My little brother. As you see, he's in a game at the moment and can't talk," Jade says and he hears how she comes closer as she says that, and suddenly, she shoves his head lightly with her hand, like she so often does when he's sitting in front of his console. Sometimes, he protests, calls her out for it, but this time, he's too concentrated.

"Well, I get that," Beck answers, also coming closer. "It's Mario Kart. That's serious business."

"Nerd," Jade says and there is some other noise there, but Jasper is still too concentrated on the game.

Finally, he finishes the last round – by far not as the first one, but at least also not as the last. And he loves this game either way, though he would love to actually win it every now and then.

He puts the controller to the side and turns around. He himself sits on the coffee table. His mother never likes that – Jade allows him to.

Jade and Beck have sat down on the couch together. Jasper tilts his head as he looks at Beck. Yeah, he definitely looks like a nice guy. Jasper likes his clothes, his style. And he looks fitting on Jade's side, not like Cat, though Jasper loves Cat and knows, his sister does, too.

Beck now raises his voice again, looking past him at the TV screen. "I'm sorry you didn't win. Too bad."

He seems earnest about that. He also has said that Mario Kart is serious business. He understands what's going on. Jasper has to ask: "Wanna play with me?"

Beck hesitates only for a second, looking at Jade. Then, he decides: "If it's okay with your sister."

Jade shrugs, which means she's okay with it. Jasper wants to say exactly that, but Beck has understood on his own and already stands up again to come a little closer to the screen as well.

Interesting. Jasper knows that not everyone understands his sister's body language. Their grandparents rarely do.

Jasper gets the other controller, while Beck sits down in front of the coffee table. Jasper joins him there and then, they start playing, Jasper still as Toad, whom he somehow likes best; Beck chooses Yoshi. They still also race against the computer characters, but Beck easily gets in front of everybody, as soon as they start.

Well. Jade also always does. She often hangs back then and uses her power-ups to help Jasper get further to the front, but she's always the one driving over the finish line first, while Jasper then often comes in third, only rarely second.

The way, Beck drives, as far as Jasper can see while he still tries to concentrate on his own character, he definitely seems to hesitate, how well to play.

And it's when Jasper is distracted as he sees Beck stopping shortly to let one of the computer characters ahead, that Jasper misses the turn and drives against the wall again. Promptly, one of the others passes him and he's the last one. He's okay with that if he's playing alone and noone watches, while Jade always helps him to not end the race as last when he's playing with her, but now?

Desperately, he turns around to look at Jade: "Help me!"

"Do it yourself," Jade dryly says but Jasper starts pouting. He knows Jade hates seeing him pout. And she may get harsh then, but she also often does what he asks her to.

That's also true this time. She rolls her eyes, stands up and drops back down next to Jasper, on the side Beck's not sitting at.

He hurries to give her the controller and she promptly concentrates on the screen.

He does too, follows the race, biting his lip. Jade passes everyone quickly, until it's only Beck in front of her, who has started driving as best as he can, as soon as Jade took over, who therefore now is a long way ahead. But Jade takes the turns much better, gives and takes speed much smarter, so the distance becomes less and less.

"Beat him!" Jasper now says excited and Jade gets a Koopa shell projectile as a power-up durig the last lap and gets Beck out of the way with it. And she barely manages to get to first place, when there's already the finish line.

Jasper cheers, because this is his victory. Jade has taken over for him after all – and his sister and he are always a team if it goes against someone else, right?

He notices, how Jade smirks, and then looks over to Beck on his other side, who doesn't seem bumped about his defeat. Instead, he smiles at Jade over Jasper's head.

"Oh, wow," he says, the same moment their mother comes through the front door.

"Hello," she says as she looks over them and Jasper promptly waves, still grinning over the victory: "Hey, Mom."

Jade meanwhile drops his controller back in his lap and stands up. Beck also puts his controller to the side and stands up as well. He says: "Hello. I'm Beck Oliver."

Jasper watches his mother and Beck shake hands, as his mother says: "I'm Caitlyn Anderson. Just call me Caitlyn, okay?"

Beck nods and the mother turns to the other two again as well: "I'll directly make dinner, yes? I bet everyone is hungry."

"Yes," Jasper immediately says, lets his controller fall down next to him and then jumps up to his feet himself. He always likes helping his mother make dinner, so he's also ready to do that now.

He does, as does Jade, and Beck also quickly asks if there's anything he can do. So, they all make dinner together, while his mother asks Jasper about his day at kindergarten and Jasper tells a few things, with Jade commenting like she always does. Jasper loves his sister's comments and that's the main reason for him to tell so much. He never feels the need to tell his whole day, but having Jade say all those weird things about it... It makes him laugh, even if their mother doesn't always seem to appreciate it.

Beck seems to love the comments as much as Jasper does. He doesn't seem able to stop smiling all through making and eating dinner.

They have barely finished eating, when Jade grabs Beck's hands though and makes him stand up with her as she says: "We'll go up to my room then."

"Behave yourself," their mother just says as she stands up as well and starts clearing the table.

Jade rolls her eyes and they walk to the staircase together.

Jasper jumps up to his feet as well and runs after them: "Why don't you play some more with me?"

He will probably be allowed up until Beck has to leave – and it's never too much fun for him to play alone. It's fine on the Wii, but that is also much more fun with more players.

Jade and Beck now stop again, but Jade directly decides: "No."

He knows the sound of that no. That's the only no, where he usually doesn't succeed with his pout. He tries it anyway.

Beck glances to Jade, who obviously is about to say no again, then he turns back to Jasper and says: "I think she and I should spend some time alone. But you know what? I'll be back and can teach you a few things on Mario Kart to beat her some day."

Naturally, he knows that Jasper has never beaten his sister on there. And Jasper is more than excited at the prospect of someone helping him to finally beat her. Yes, if it's one of them against someone else, they are on the same side. But if someone can help him, Jasper, beat her... He's more than open to receive that help.

"That would be awesome!" he therefore says happily.

Jade meanwhile raises her eyebrows at Beck. "You do know you lost against me, right? And that with a bad start and you being totally ahead. You're only able to teach him how to loose even more."

She's right there of course, but Beck has an answer ready, with a smile: "Hey. With my little knowledge and his talent... I bet together we can do it." He winks at Jasper, who grins brightly. Beck has just said he has talent.

Jade smirks and kisses Beck. Jasper has never seen her kiss anyone before. It's a little yucky.

But he likes Jade's smirk and how she says afterwards: "I'm excited to see that."

And finally, she pulls him with her again upstairs.

Jasper looks after them for another moment, before he turns back around to the living room. His mother has meanwhile cleaned up and just now sits down on the couch.

"I like him," he honestly tells her. He doesn't know why, but there's something about him. And something about seeing Jade with him.

His mother smiles: "I think I do, too."

.

.

Beck doesn't come over all that often. Jade and he spend much of their time together, but apparently mostly outside or at his place. But Jasper does meet Beck again every now and then and it's always fun.

Today, his father was supposed to take him, while his mother had to work, but his father got sick, and so his mother called Jade to do so. Instead of going on the date, they had planned, she and Beck are home with Jasper now.

And Jasper has wanted to play with their family bunny when Jade has noticed that they should clean out its cage soon again. Beck has said that he would be more than willing to help, if Jade would want to get right at it, and now, Jasper is sitting with the bunny in his arms next to the cage, while Beck and Jade also sit on the floor, cleaning it out.

Jade always is the one to take care of it. Jasper has wanted the bunny so badly but his mother said she doesn't have the time to take care of it and Jasper is still too young to do so on his own. Jade has finally said she would take care of it then and she does. She also does like the bunny very much, Jasper knows.

Just now, Jade pushes a loose strand of hair out of her face and suddenly says to Beck: "This is how you imagined our date to go, huh?"

He looks up smiling. "Totally. If I would have had a bunny myself, I would've long invited you on a date to clean out its cage."

Jasper has to grin, knows Beck says is sarcastically and yet not meanly. Jade talks like that all the time.

She also says something right now that sounds mean but isn't meant that way: "The bad thing is: That would've been much better than some of the actual dates you invited me to."

Beck lies his hand on his chest, as if he has been hurt in his heart, but he still seems amused: "I have you know that some of the things you hated? Other girls would have loved them."

Jade's mood instantly darkens. She sounds annoyed: "Well, I'm not some dumb bimbo."

Sometimes, it happens, that her mood just changes like that. Unlike most of their close and extended family and many other people that know Jade, Jasper is one of the very few people who doesn't have a problem with it. Who also may not understand it every time, but who can handle it and doesn't take it personally. Who is able to lighten her mood back up.

Beck is one of those few people too.

"I know," he now calmly states. "One of the many, many reason I love you."

"Don't be a sap," she says without hesitation, then she kisses him though. And there is a small smile. That small, honest smile.

And he looks at her in that way like she deserves to be looked at. With so much love and adoration.

Jasper really likes having Beck around.

.

.

He's seven now and too old to be afraid of thunder-storms. He still is though.

An especially loud clap of thunder woke him up and now he lies in his bed and is almost shaking at every thunderbolt he sees and hears.

Another loud one makes him suddenly jump up. He can't do this. He needs someone close to him to feel safe.

He would go to his mother usually, but she's out of town. He wasn't able to stay with his father, as he has decided he took Jasper often enough lately. Instead, Jade is taking care of him. And after their mother threatening Jade to kill her if anything inappropriate would happen, their mother has allowed Jade to have Beck over during night as well.

Jade has stayed with Beck over night already, but their mother threatens her constantly about that.

Jasper now doesn't hesitate for long. He knows Jade will be annoyed, but will be fine with him sleeping in her bed because of the thunder-storm. Beck also sleeping in that bed could be weird but... Jasper and he are close. And Beck won't judge, Jasper is sure of that. He doesn't need his friends to know he's still afraid of thunder-storms, but Beck is fine.

He leaves his room and quietly walks over to Jade's. Beck lies closer to the door, but the bed isn't standing in a corner, can be approached from both sides instead, so Jasper walks around to stand next to Jade.

He doesn't need to wake Beck up, but he knows Jade hates it if he sleeps in her room without asking her – he has done it before. She hates it more than being woken up, so he does rather try wake her up.

Whispering, he says her name, putting his hand on her arm: "Jade? Jade."

She just makes a noise, but isn't even close to being awake. Beck meanwhile actually turns around and opens his eyes.

He startles, as he sees Jasper standing there in the dark. Then, he also slightly shakes Jade. "Jade. It's your brother."

Jade makes another noise, then she opens her eyes. "What?" she asks sharply, only shortly glancing at Jasper, then closing her eyes again.

"Can I sleep with you two?" he asks carefully.

"No," Jade states clearly.

"Please," Jasper makes, the same moment a thunderbolt lightens up the whole room, and Jade opens her eyes back up again, rolls them, then: "You're such a baby. Gosh." She turns to Beck. "Can you make room for him?"

Beck has silently watched their conversation, now smiles: "Sure."

He scoots to the very edge of the queensized bed and Jade moves up all close to him and then holds up the blanket for Jasper. He smiles as he quickly gets under it.

There isn't much room at all, but Jasper still feels comfortable. His friends also don't need to know that but he likes cuddling – with his mother and his sister. He feels safe when he is in either of their arms, feels safe when he lies so close to one of them. So, he also does now and doesn't care too much about the raging storm outside anymore.

Jade turns in the little space she still has, and harshly says: "One of you will land on the floor tonight. This bed is way too small for three people and I will kick one of you out sooner or later."

Jasper can't help but smile. And somehow he knows that Beck smiles as well, as he hears the noise of a soft kiss, while he drifts back to sleep.

.

When he wakes back up, it's morning, the sun is shining, and the bed is empty except of him.

He stretches himself as he sits up and the same moment, Jade walks through the door and promptly comes to a halt. "I just wanted to wake you up, sleepyhead. Breakfast is ready."

And she's out the door again. Jasper yawns as he stands up, then he hurries behind her.

Beck and Jade have set the kitchen table and have cooked some bacon and eggs. Jade pours Jasper milk, while he sits down and Beck puts the last food on the table.

And it's funny. Jasper's mother usually pours him his milk. Suddenly, Jade does it. And with Beck...

"This is almost like you are my parents," he says with a grin.

Jade glares at him. "Don't ever say that again."

She and Beck sit down as well, when Beck says: "I think he's right. It's like we're a family."

And Beck seems to like it.

"We kind of are anyway," Jasper earnestly says. Jade and he are of course family, but Beck feels like he is as well. "I mean... You are a little like my big brother."

That somehow makes both Jade and Beck smile.

.

.

It's a few months later that Jade is different. Jasper is old enough, that his mother is okay with him staying alone after school until she comes home from work, which sometimes is really late. He still often visits friends or is out to play. And sometimes, Jade also is home to keep an eye on him.

Today, when she comes home only shortly after him, him having been over at a friend's house, she directly goes into her room and shuts the door.

They don't have keys for any of the rooms except the bathroom in their home, so Jasper can follow her right away.

He knows she hates it when he just comes into her room, especially when she wants to be alone. And there are always times where she wants to be alone.

He usually lets her. It's fine.

But something has been so off about her just now as she has passed him without a word to go to her room... He's worried.

"Leave me alone!" she directly snaps, as she sees him walking inside.

She has thrown her bag on the floor and now glares at him. But also not in the usual way. More... hurt?

"What's wrong?" he asks, feeling deeply scared, because he doesn't know her like this.

"Piss off," she says.

But he can't. "I want to know what's going on."

Jade threateningly takes a few steps towards him, until she's right in front of him. "One more word and I swear I will hurt you."

He knows she never would. But he looks in her face now and... what has hurt her so much? Who has hurt her so much?

He knows there is just one person who could. Yes, he knows, her father has also hurt her over time. She's often in a bad mood when she comes back from him. But this is so so different.

Softly, he asks: "Is it about Beck?"

He immediately sees, that he's right with that. Something in her eyes tells him. She seems even more hurt and naturally tries to cover it with anger, almost making her lash out at him like she never does. Finally, probably to keep herself from truly hurting him, she pushes him out of the way, leaves her room and locks herself in the bathroom.

"Jade. Let me inside," he says as he knocks on the door. What has Beck done? Nothing can have happened to him; she would react differently about that. He must have done something.

"Just leave me the fuck alone," Jade snaps again.

Jasper bites his lip, as he stays close to the bathroom door. Before he knows it, there are soft noises. Noises, he has never heard from his big sister before. She's crying.

.

The next day, he's again out playing with his friends after school. When he comes home, Jade is already there, sitting on the couch, reading.

They shortly greet each other and Jade asks if he needs something to eat, which he doesn't. Then, she turns back to her book.

She isn't really reading though. Her eyes are not moving.

He pulls out his homework and sits down next to her, to do them on the coffee table. Jade distracts him though. She's silent and pretending to read but... this is also not her.

He bites his lip. Yesterday, his mother has sent him to his room, when she has finally gotten home from work, and has had a long talk with Jade. He hasn't eavesdropped, but he also isn't dumb and knows what must have happened. Beck must have broken up with Jade. The young man, whom Jasper has thought of as a brother, has broken his sister's heart. How could he? She loves him.

Is she thinking about him now? Is it that, that makes it impossible for her to concentrate on the book?

He feels bad. He doesn't want her to keep thinking about him because he doesn't deserve any thought, having left her.

"Can you help me with my homework?" he suddenly asks.

Jade looks back up from her book with raised eyebrows. "Are you too dumb to do it yourself?"

She says it harsher than usual. He knows it isn't his fault. He doesn't feel offended.

He also doesn't really need help. He isn't dumb. But a few months back he has sometimes asked her for help, just to spend time with her. It's an easy way to get her to do it. He's sure she knows.

This time, he just wants her to get distracted. Maybe, she knows that as well.

"Please," he pleads anyway and she rolls her eyes, but puts the book away and does help him.

It's fun. He manages to make her smile, which feels like a big achievement today. And when they are done, he leans heavily against her, so she falls back into the corner of the couch, him on top of her.

"I hate homework," he says, which is true.

Jade groans. "Get off of me."

But he puts his arms around her and holds onto her, even when she tries to push him off. "No. I need to cuddle now." But mainly, he feels like she needs someone to cuddle now. He always does if he's sad. Jade may be different, but sometimes, she also just pretends to be different. He's sure she also likes to cuddle when she's sad.

"But not with me," she answers annoyed, like she does.

He doesn't take it seriously and shrugs, as if that was the reason to cuddle with her: "Nobody else is here."

"Great," she says sarcastically, but she doesn't try pushing him off anymore. It's not like she has tried for real earlier. She is stronger than him and would've easily been able to push him away.

Now, she totally gives up and he closes his eyes, as he holds her close. He knows she knows. She knows he tries to make her feel better. And after a while, she starts to softly stroke his back.

They cuddle until their mother comes home.

.

.

It's four months later and Jade hasn't been the same since. She behaves like her own self again, but Jasper knows something is still off. He's afraid his sister never will be whole again, will never again smile at someone so easily as she did at Beck.

Jade isn't there on Saturday morning for breakfast. She has gone to the Full Moon Jam at Hollywood Arts the evening prior, but she should be back by now.

"Where's Jade?" Jasper therefore asks his mother. It's unlikely that she is already up and out – and their mother insists on eating breakfast together, if everyone is there, so he would've at least heard them fighting, if Jade was still in bed.

"At Beck's," his mother easily answers.

He narrows his eyes. "Why?"

He hasn't heard Beck's name for those four months. He gathers that they still see a whole lot of each other. Jasper knows that Cat, who has been over more than before the break-up, is also friends with Beck. Their other friends, that Jasper has never met, are as well, he knows. Which is why Jade still spends time with Beck in group situations, as far as Jasper knows. But Jade staying over at Beck's?

His mother smiles: "I think they got back together last night."

.

He doesn't get it. Jade confirms their mother's thought when she comes home for lunch. While his mother even happily hugs Jade and she hugs back, Jasper is lost for words. How can she be back together with him? After he has hurt her like he did? He will just do it again.

After Jade finally is almost her own self again, she has to take him back? Jasper can't believe it.

He doesn't say anything about it though. He might be angry, but that's his business. Until, two days later, Jade brings Beck to eat dinner with them again.

Jasper hasn't known that she would, but when he comes down the stairs, he sees him sitting there at their table, right next to Jade, like nothing has happened. Like he didn't make her cry not too long ago.

He won't bear this, sitting at a table with him and pretending nothing has happened. "Ugh. I'm not hungry."

He leaves for his room again. He has put his fight-game on pause to go to dinner and is now glad he just can get right back into it. He feels so angry somehow. He has never wanted to see Beck again. That guy that hurt his sister so badly. He still doesn't want to see him again.

And yet, after a long while, Jade comes inside his room, Beck trailing on her hand behind her.

Jasper only shortly looks up, but he doesn't want this. Jade should just leave with Beck if she wants to be with him so badly. He turns back to the screen, but Jade promptly shuts it off, having let go of Beck.

"Hey!" he says, looking to her again. "I was in the middle of a game."

Jade sits down next to him on his bed. "Deal with it. Why are you so weird?"

He isn't weird and also not behaving like he is weird. She's the weird one. She's back together with the guy that hurt her so bad.

But he doesn't know how to say anything about that. He knows Jade hates talking about her feelings. She doesn't do it. She won't like him mentioning how much she was hurt, even if she knows that he knows she was.

But then, she bluntly asks: "Is it because of Beck?"

And well... If she knows already and still wants to talk about it... "I don't understand why he's back," he honestly says, now looking straight at his sister.

She looks back and calmly states: "Because we're back together."

Duh. "He hurt you," he clearly says.

Jade doesn't get angry. He totally would've gotten angry at her if she would have. She started this talk after all.

Instead, she just says: "He did."

They still look into each other's eyes, when Beck suddenly speaks up, talking the first time to Jasper in four months: "I'm sorry for that, Jasper."

He looks at Beck and can't help but say: "You made her cry."

He sees Beck swallow. He obviously doesn't like to hear that, though if he knows Jade, like he always has seemed to know her, he must know that Jade cried because of him.

"I never wanted to do that," he says and Jade cuts in again, pulling Jasper's attention back to her: "Jasper. He didn't break up with me. We broke up with each other. We both hurt each other. But it's all done now."

He didn't know that Beck didn't break up with her. He also doesn't know what breaking up with each other means. Someone has to be at fault here, right? Though even so... Even if Jade would have been the one breaking up... Beck should've known better than to let her go, right? He was supposed to take everything from Jade.

He knows they have fought before. He found Jade more than once sending angry texts at Beck, even showing Jasper some of them, and they always had some words in them, Jasper isn't allowed to say anywhere, except when he's alone with Jade.

It also happened that Jade charged past him and their mother, totally mad, telling them she's driving up to Beck's to kill him for something he might or might not have done.

But Beck took all of that. He understood Jade and her behaviour. He loved her, didn't he? If he let her go in the end... Even if it was her fault... He should have known better.

"Still," he says, looking back to the floor.

Jade shoves him lightly. "Come on. You have known him since you were five years old and have always loved him. You can't tell me you suddenly hate him."

He has always liked Beck, yes. Beck also is a nice guy, has an easy smile and is just one of those people you probably have to like (which are those, Jade usually doesn't like). But Jasper knows the main reason, why he personally has liked Beck, is because of Jade. He hasn't liked Beck because he had a likeable smile himself, but because he was able to make Jade smile. He liked him because Jade loved him, because he was there for her and understood her and looked at her the way she deserved it.

Now, he hurt her and made her cry. How can he still like him?

Beck raises his voice again: "I understand where you're coming from, Jasper. You saw how much I hurt your sister. I wish I could take it all back. But sadly, I can't."

Jasper looks at him again, looks him directly in his eyes and Beck looks back. He believes him that he's sorry. He sees in his eyes that he is. And that he would like to undo everything he did, no matter if it was his fault or not.

Slowly, Jasper turns back to Jade: "So... You're back together for good?"

Does she trust him again, despite what he did? She, who mistrusts almost everybody? Does she want to be with him forever?

"We are," Jade says after sharing a glance with Beck.

Jasper takes a deep breath and then stands up. He knows, he's only eight years old and Beck is already seventeen, but he also knows there is a lot he can do if he sets his mind to it; Jade taught him that. And he definitely will do this: "Then know: If you ever hurt her again, I will hurt you."

"I don't need you to protect me," Jade cuts in, sounding suddenly a little annoyed again.

As if he doesn't know. Jade is the strongest person he knows. She always has a comeback, she takes no shit from anybody. Still, Beck was able to break her, to have her end up crying in the bathroom, loud enough for him, Jasper, to hear. And he knows, if anybody ever would bring a tear to his eye, Jade would kill them faster than Jasper could say anything about it. He wants to do the same for her.

"You don't," he therefore says honestly. "But you would hurt anyone, who hurts me. I will do the same for you." He won't watch her again in the state she has been in. "And he should know that I will protect you, even if you don't need protection." So he knows that he can't do that again. That maybe Jade would feel so bad that she would end up crying somewhere and not feel like hurting him, but that Jasper would go after him instead.

"Stupid," Jade says and yet, she smiles and hugs him. He knows this means a lot to her. Though he's just doing what she always would do for him.

When they break apart, Beck also finally speaks up again: "I take your words to heart. And I also want to protect her. I don't want to be the person she needs protection from."

They look into each other's eyes again and Jasper knows that Beck also means that. They are on the same page. Though Jasper would never hurt Jade like that.

But Jade apparently also has forgiven Beck for that. Maybe, he should too. He has felt like a brother not too long ago, after all. And if they now will stay together, which they have to...

"I guess it's fine then. I mean... I can't hold a grudge if you're going to be my brother one day."

Beck smiles and pulls hims into a hug.

.

.

Three years later, when he's eleven years old, Beck truly becomes his brother. Jade and he marry each other.

Some people may think they are too young but Jasper knows that they'll be fine. He doesn't know any couple, who loves each other as much as they do.

It has been Beck, Jade, their parents, Jade's stepmother, their grandparents, Jasper and their four close friends for the wedding ceremony itself. They will take photos now and then drive to the party location where the rest of the family and some other friends will also be.

Right now, everyone is congratulating the couple though. Jasper finally gets to Beck, when the others are talking logistics.

"Congrats," he says as he hugs Beck.

"Thanks," Beck says with a smile and... Jasper has thought about this before. When else to mention it again?

Beck has never again done something to hurt Jade, as far as Jasper knows. He does love her. He takes care of her. He treats her right.

But Jasper also loves her and he just wants to make really sure, that Beck and he are on the same page with this, so he now, after glancing to Jade to make sure she isn't listening, asks: "Remember what I told you when you got back together?"

Beck doesn't hesitate. "I do."

"I meant it," Jasper says. "I would kill for her."

Beck smiles, so honestly. "I would, too."

And that's exactly what Jasper wanted to hear, so naturally he smiles as well. They are on the same page. The two boys or men, that are most important in Jade's life... They've got this.

Beck puts a hand on his shoulder, possibly thinking the exact same thing, and now saying: "I'm glad I can call you my little brother now. For real."

He can now, yes. They are brothers now.

And even if he has hated Beck in between, because he has hurt Jade so badly... He still knows him already for half his life and has liked him most of that time, has felt close to him, like to a... "Well, you've felt like my big brother since forever, so..."

They both smile again and promptly, Beck draws Jasper into another hug.

They are on the same page. When it's about protecting Jade, taking care of her, being there for her and loving her, they will forever be on the same page.


End file.
